


Finding your home

by Aleeva



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Black Jack is really in love with Jamie? Can Jamie have a new life after everything that happened to him?</p><p>Sorry for my mistakes, I am hungarian and I am learning english!  ^^</p><p>Enjoy! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finding your home

Everything was quiet, nothing moved. Jamie was tired, he did not want to move. In the freezing dungeon his only hope for something warm was the body behind him, but he did not want the comfort if it comes from the man who raped him. Jamie was a man with a with a soul strong as stone, but he shivered as the memories of him bending over the table with the monster in a mans body over him came back in an instant. For a moment he tried to calm down, to not think about anything, but the shivering did not stop. When he realised that he can do anything, but the freezing cold is not going to go away he settled down. He felt sleep come over him and he felt peace for the first time on the week. 

When he woke up he was in a bed and all his injuries were bandaged. Jamie was confused. „How did I get here?“ and „Where am I?“ This questions where all over his head. The answer came in the face of a plate of food, the plate was in the hand of a maid. She came in without a word, boved a little and put the plate on his lap. Jamie sat up and leaned against the headboard. He looked up at the maid and waited, maybe she will talk if I focus on her.

The maid looked at him, but when she was done with her task she went to the door without a word. This was the moment, when Jamie knew – if he does not speak the girl will go away, so he spoke: „Excuse me, but can you tell me where am I?“  
„She can’t, because I told her not to, but I will answer your questions“ heard Jamie from the door. The maid quickly disappeared through the door, Jamie followed her movements with his eyes. As one body was out of his sight he found another leaning against the door frame. And that was the moment when his vision went black for a minute. Jamie took a deep breath, barced himself and when he opened his eyes he looked at the one and only Jonathan Randall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here we continue the story. Where is Jamie right now? Will Black Jack tell him?

„Good morning to you, too.“ said Black Jack when Jamie did not say anything. He saw that the man was in total shock, but the soldier wanted to get a reaction out of Jamie one way or another. He waited, when the boy breathed in he felt his stomach fluttering. It was like thousends of small butterflies were flying around inside of him. He took one step forward, he wanted to look into the boys eyes and when Jamie opened them he felt the sensations getting stronger. „Well, if you are here, than you can tell me where am I“ said Jamie suddenly. Black Jack was angry for a moment when he got pulled out of his little world, but when he realised, that the one who was talking was Jamie he went totally calm. He walked to the bed and stood next to it. Jamie had his guard down so when he saw the soldier getting closer he wanted to flee the room as fast as possible. But then his mind had other idea. He closed his eyes for a moment again and thought „He broke you once, but he won’t win for a second time.“

 

Jamie tried to straighten his back, but it hurt like hell. Black Jack saw his disconfort, he put a hand on Jamies shoulder. His intentions were pure, but the other man felt disgusted by the touch. With a quick movement he pulled his body away, but than he felt strong pain in his ruined hand. Jonathan did nothing at first, but in a second he had a small gold bell in his hand and rang. He put the bell on the nighttable sat on the bed than started to stroke Jamies hair. „Why are you always hurting yourself? I just don’t understand.“

 

Someone knocked on the door. Jonathan shouted out and someone pulled open the door. Jamie looked up with pain filled eyes and between grunts saw the maid from before. „What can I do for you, my Lord?“ Black Jack looked at the maid and Jamie thought that the man wants to kill the poor girl with his eyes. „Are you blind? Call the healer.“ The maid stood there, opened her mouth to speak, but Black Jacks voice stopped her „Move or I will make you move, but you won’t like that.“

 

Poor girl nearly runned out of the room and Jamie exactly knew how does being scared from Black Jack does feel, but his other side just wanted to pull out his invisible dagger in his mind and stab Jack in the heart so he said „Why are you such a heartless bastard? That girl did not do anything wrong.“ „She did not do anything at all, that is the problem“ said Jonathan in a calm voice. 

 

Jamie froze, he was with his back to Black Jack and as he heard thet calm and peaceful voice he thought that this can’t be that twisted man who raped him. Slowly he looked at Black Jack. The mans hand wasn’t in his hair anymore, instead he started to dry up the spilled tee on the plate which was even now on Jamies legs. The young boy felt useless, he started to play with the bedsheets.

„Is it still hurting?“ asked suddenly Jonathan. „Its throbbing a little, but I am fine.“ Jamie did not even think about the answer he just answered instantly.

 

Later that day Jamie was alone in his room with his thoughts. He asked Black Jack about his whereabouts, but he did not give him an answer, because the healer arrived in the the worst moment and Jack leaved the room. The man said that he has work to do and since then Jamie haven’t see anyone. And he needs to be honest with himself, he was bored. Slowly he got out of his bed – his bed, this is quite funny – and got dressed. „Lets see this place“ said Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: I need to say, that I am very ashamed of myself, because I did not upload the story as soon as I wanted, but please forgive me, because I lost someone very dear to me. I will try to upload the story as soon as possible.
> 
> Secondly: Everyone can hate on me, because the chapters aren't very long, but I need a lot of time, because I am learning the language, but I will try :) I promise :)
> 
> Lastly: Jamie is looking around and he finds something. Enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are going to leave a comment or kudos I am going to continue the story :) If any of you have any request or questions here you can find me on Tumblr - frendlry.tumblr.com :)

Jamie walked past doors, paintings, colorful flowers and big windows. Somethimes his couriousness got the better out of him and he opened one of the doors, looked inside and if he found something interesting he walked in. Now he was in the library. It looked amazing! The room was big, sun was shining in through the windows, on each sides of the room were bookshelves with small and huge books. In front of the windows was a table with a chair, on the table a pan, papers, books, candles.

 

As Jamie stood next to the table he looked over the room once again. In front of the table between the bookshelves was the heart of the room. He liked the couch and armchairs and the table between them was just beautiful, a real craftsmanship. The top was actually quite simple, but the table legs were carved. Jamie found on them flowers and leaves. He sat down and he put his arms on the armrest. He noticed that the couch and the armchairs were carved, too.  
Where there was free space on the walls were paintings. Some of them were portraits, others were about feasts or a landscape. Jamies favorite was one of the landscapes, because there were flowers, a little river and a forest. His second favorite was a landcape, too, but there were horses, too. 

 

And the plants! The room was beautiful and peaceful just with the furniture and the books, but the little green plants made it even more pleasurable. All in one, Jamie loved this room.

Once he left the library he walked to the stairs. He went down and he found himself in front of the front door. Jamie looked around, no one was in his presence. „Maybe I should not...“ As he stood there he made up his mind and went outside. Out there with fresh air in his lungs everything seemed easier, life was not as hard as he thought it is. There were houses, little buildings for animals and between them there was laughter, small chit-chats and happiness. Wifes were talking with each other while they were working, childrens played with each other, bigger, almost adult lads were flirting with girls and the other sex smiled shyly, in the distance Jamie saw farmers working on the fields.

 

Jamie started to walk, curious eyes were on him, but he did not mind at all. He was free from the walls, everything around him was green and alive. The little – very little village, if you can say that it was a village – was next to a forest. The trees called for Jamie, his soul wanted to run and never stop, but something in his mind told him to stay. He stood there looking out into the distence, watching the forest. In his peaceful state suddenly he heard a little sob. Jamie looked around and while he noticed that the people did not look at him anymore, he did not have a clue where did the little noise come from. He listened carefully and he heard it again. It came from the forest.

 

No one payed any attention to him so he walked into the forest. Jamie did not have any direction, he stood there in silence. When he heard the sound he started to walk than he stopped again. This was his method and soon he found the source of the voice. Next to an big oak tree was sitting a little boy. He was silently crying and Jamie was sure that he did not notice him. He walked over to the little one and spoke in a calm and soothing voice. „Hi, can I help you? My name is Jamie, what is yours?“ The little boy looked up at Jamie. His eyes and cheeks were red from crying, his whole face dirty just like his clothes. He sniffled and said „Archibald“  
„It’s nice to meet you, Archibald. What happened to you?“ asked Jamie. The little one just sniffled again and shook his head, clearly he did not want to speak about his past. Jamie understood and did not ask anything. He stood up and lifted Archibald up. The boy put his arms around Jamies neck and like this Jamie started to walk back to the village. He felt his injuries hurt, but he did not mind. He needed to take care of the little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the end of the story! I hope everyone who read it was happy with the result! Thank you for following me in this ride!  
> See you next time ^^

Jamie walked back to the luxurious house. People were watching again, no one understood how did the little boy in his arms appear out of nowhere. He clutched him strongly to his chest. He did not know why, but he did not trust the people around him with this little life. Archibald hid his head in his neck, he did not look up even then when Jamie closed the front door. He gently rocked the boy in his arms, he looked around, but he did not find even one soul. 

Jamie started to walk into the heart of the house, he assumed that there is going to be someone who can help him. As he reached the diner room he shouted, but he was careful, he did not wanted the boy to be frightened. Jamie waited patiently, but no one answered. He put his hand on Archibalds head „Don’t be scared, but I need to shout, because I think that they can’t hear me. Alright?“ The boy looked up at him and nodded. Jamie smiled and shouted again. This time a maid came. She looked so scared that Jamie felt guilty for a moment, but than he remembered that Archibald needs some food and a bath, too. 

„I am sorry for the shouting, but I did not find anyone. I found this boy in the woods, he needs clean clothes and food“ said Jamie. He saw realization seep into the girls eyes. „Nice to meet you, little one.“ said the girl „My name is Magdalene. Come with me, please, we will play in the water and than we can eat something and if you want, than we can play hide and seek, too.“ Archibald looked up, his little eyes were full with surprised and this surprise magically went to joy. The boy did not have a lot of nice people in his life, Jamie was sure of that.

„Are you going to come with us?“ asked Archibald. Jamie did not have the answer to that. If he wanted the little boy to stay he needed to speak with the houses owner. In one word, he needed to find Black Jack Randall and ask for help. The problem is, Black Jack Randall isn’t a very great man and Jamie was sure in one thing, he will probably fail. He looked at Archibald and said „No, I need to speak with the Master of the house, but than I am going to look for you.“ „You promise?“ asked Archibald. Jamie smiled softly „I promise.“

Archibald walked away with the maid, no, with Magdalene. How strange it was to know one of the maids names. Jamie shook himself, than breathed in and out and he was ready to meet with Black Jack. He started to walk, but than he realised he did not know where Jack was, but when did a problem stop him. He walked through the house, up the stairs, down the stairs. He nearly gave up, but than he finally saw Black Jack walking out of one of the rooms. 

Jamie opened his mouth, but than he froze. How will he call him? Black Jack? Jonathan Randall? Maybe just Jonathan? He couldn’t decide, so he just said „Excuse me, do you some time?“ Jamie saw Jonathan jumping from surprise, than the man turned around. They looked at each other for a minute, Jonathan cleared his throat. „Yes, I have, but before you say anything, why are you out of bed? You are injured.“ Jonathan said, but after he said the words he immediately regretted them. He was the one who caused those injuries in the first place. He cleared his throat again and said „What can I do for you?“ 

Jamie hesitated. How to say this and how to convince the man. „I was walking outside looking around - “ he started, but the other mans voice stopped him. „You were where?“ Jamie felt like a little kid who was caught while he was stoling some fruit. „I just wanted to know where I was, but no one told me, not even you, so I went outside.“ Jonathan stared at him with anger, but then it changed into understanding. „I see. Well, if you want to know this place is called Carlis Manor and I am the owner if I may say so“ said Jack.  
Jamie was surprised. The man gave him a proper answer without a fight and this took him by surprise. Black Jack was staring at him, maybe he was waiting for some kind of reaction from the other man. When he was sure that Jamie is not going to talk Jonathan spoke „Why were you looking for me? Can I help you with something?“ smiled Jonathan. Jamie blinked a few times, his face was totally blank. This amused Jonathan greatly and he enjoyed the looks the boy gave him. Jamie felt like his brain was frozen. All of his thoughts were wiped out by the sudden change in this brutal man. Maybe there is some good in him, he just locked it away deep into his bones... but why?  
As Jamie thought about those things he remembered that Archibald is having a bath right now on the other side of the house and he needs to talk with Black Jack about the little boys fate.

„I wanted to speak with you, because in the forest...“ while he said the last word Jonathan growled a little , but he stayed quiet. Jamie rolled his eyes and continued „in the forest I found a little boy all alone, his family nowhere to be seen, and I bought him here. Can he stay, please? He does not have anyone and he is very young. I know I do not have the right to ask something like this, but we are talking about a child.“

Jonathan looked down, he was in deep thoughts. Jamie watched him with such intensity, he needed to focus with every fiber in his body. Jonathan moved forward towards Jamie, but he put his hands behind his back, because he saw the other man flinch. He couldn’t say stop to his needs once and now he needed to pay a big price for his earlier actions. He stopped in front of the other man, looked into Jamie‘s eyes and nodded. „Alright, the boy can stay, but he is going to be your responsibility. If you can take care of him properly, he can live here with us.“

Jamie smiled a broad smile. He was so happy he could fly if he would have wings. Than it hit him. Did Black Jack – no, Jonathan – say us? Jamie opened his mouth, but Jonathan silenced him with a wayve of his hand. Jonathan looked him in the eyes and stepped closer, for the younger lad he was almost too close. Jamie stepped back, but the other man followed him. When they reached the wall Jamie had nowhere to go anymore, Black Jack put his hand next to Jamies head on the wall, his other hand was still behind his back. Jonathan stared into his eyes, his whole body came closer until they were chest to chest. Jamie‘s heart sped up because of fear and – surprisingly – excitement. They were so close that Jamie felt Black Jacks breath on his lips. He felt his eyes closing automatically, ready for the kiss he was hoping he will get. Strange... when did his opinion about Jonathan change this drastically?

Than a happy little chuckle surprised them.

Jamie‘s eyes flew open and as he turned his head toward the source of the voice he saw Archibald standing there, his little hands on his mouth trying to stop the happy sounds coming from his mouth. Jonathan stepped away from Jamie in shock. He looked at the guest he is going to have in his house. He walked toward the boy and when he was in arms reach he knelt down in front of the little one.

„My name is Jonathan Randall and I am the Master of this house. It’s a pleasure to meet you.“

Archibald’s face lit up like a candle in the night. „I am Archibald“ he said „That man found me in the woods and he said that we are going to play a game later. Can we play maybe Hide and Seek?“ As he talked he pointed at Jamie. The Scottish man just smiled, although he couldn’t remember making this promise. He straightened himself and stepped away from the wall, cleared his throat and praid to God to make the blush on his cheeks go away.

„Well, if he said so, than he will definitely play with you. But first you need some decent clothes and a room for yourself.“ Archibald’s eyes went so wide Jamie feared that his eyeballs are going to pop out. „I am will have a room only for myself?“ asked the child. Jonathan smiled at Archibald and nodded „You can chose one.“

With a sudden move Archibald hugged Jonathan and for Jamie‘s surprise the man hugged the boy back. Archibald still hugged Jonathan when he opened his eyes and saw Jamie standing behind them. He held out his hands toward Jamie and he signalled to him that he wanted him to lift him up into his arms. Jamie smiled happily and he stepped closer, but Jonathan saw the gesture, too, and lifted up the boy himself instead.

„You need to rest, too, so I will carry our little boy. You can hold daddy’s hand“ he said to Archibald and the boy took the chance and gripped Jamie’s hand tightly, he tucked the strong hand to his chest while his head rested on Jonathan’s shoulder.

The two adults just smiled at each other, they did not know what is going to happen between them and with them in the future, but right now everything was bright and peaceful.


End file.
